


Fathomless

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Ending, Blood, Cunnilingus, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Don't Judge Me, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Other, Post-Season/Series 03, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Subspace, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. AU. His black wings shrouded the last sign of light from her. Post-Reincarnation Arc.
Kudos: 28





	Fathomless

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'The Soil Stained Black'.

Blinking once and then twice, Mimosa knew that she wasn't anywhere familiar. It wasn't the Clover Kingdom, the Golden Dawn headquarters, or even at House Vermillion.

There was just pure nothingness, in this realm, and the void seemed to be growing far along the way.

She bit her lip and kept walking forward, the mist upon the ground rising and staying stagnant, floating, and billowing near her feet. There was only inky blackness for as far as the eye can see, the sky littered with purple hued and burgundy stars, almost dipped in a hellish glow.

The air stung with the bitter cold, almost biting at her as she shivered, crossing her arms as she kept walking.

She didn't know where she was, or why she was there. Was this the Shadow Palace, the space between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead? Or was this some sort of purgatory?

Wherever it was, she didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Before she could take another step, Mimosa suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of her, a choked grunt escaping her, a sharp pain coursed through her. She then fell flat on the cold ground, her head spinning, in disorientation, and her form twitched in agony.

She groaned, sitting up and rubbing her sore head before a shadow towered over her, a dark chuckle catching her off guard. She lifted her head and seized up, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

The Word Devil, the one who Asta fought and who he, Yuno, everyone had destroyed, was standing over her, his blackened wings cloaking them both, exuding an all too powerful aura.

She couldn't breathe, even as she struggled to get up, her body shaking all over.

"You…Word Devil…it couldn't…."

"Oh, but it is, dear human. The Word Devil stands before you." The Devil replied, revealing a sinister grin, his crimson eyes staring into her own. His voice reverberated in its deep throes, his voice a gravelly, echoing falsetto she felt in her chest.

"I thought that —"

"You thought what? that I had been vanquished by your knights in shining armor? Oh no, no, no, my dear, you can never truly kill a devil, not one as powerful as I. I may not exist physically, but I'm very much alive, in this realm and the next."

Mimosa's heart jolted and she scrambled onto her feet. "Th-That's impossible!"

"How naive you are, human; you truly have much to learn." The Devil uttered condescendingly as he walked towards her, his clawed hand reaching out and cupped her face.

Mimosa froze at this contact, his skin was cold as ice, and his claws lightly grazed her skin, drawing a fresh cut.

"You're still so innocent, even after seeing such horrors firsthand, my sweet little flower. You and your friends, those Magic Knights, pointless, frivolous, and worthless. They always have been and _always will._ "

Mimosa grit her teeth and batted his hand away from her. "My friends are not worthless! I'm NOT worthless, you monster! You hear me?!"

The Devil was taken aback by her act of anger, but he them laughed, which brought fear back into Mimosa's heart.

"Such _spirit_ in a human, you are worthy indeed."

"Worthy? Of what?" Mimosa then wished she didn't say that in the midst of her anger and confusion.

"Why, worthy to belong to me, my dear."

Mimosa couldn't believe what she just heard. The Devil, this hellish aberration, just told her that she was going to be his possession, like some prize to be won.

"Wh-WHAT?! No, no, I can't, I won't! I'm no one's plaything, especially to a monster like you!" Her body tensed, her eyes narrowed, and she turned on her heels and ran.

But he was too quick for her, as he leapt toward her, his hand soon covering her face and then throwing her onto the ground. A sharp jolt of pain coursed through her body and she cried out, her voice creaking, almost sobbing at this new pain.

"It's pointless, my dear. You're too soft, too weak. And you call yourself a Magic Knight." The Devil knelt down to her and traced a clawed finger down her face, blood erupting from its new opening, flowing freely on her face as she winced in pain.

Mimosa put a hand on his, trying in vain to pry it off of her. "Go to hell, you demon." She snapped, narrowing her eyes. The Devil leaned in and let his tongue lick the blood off her cheek. She shuddered violently at his touch.

He sighed deeply, rumbling, and vibrating near her, licking his lips. "I already have, little one."

Her heart pounded in her chest like a beating drum, but she couldn't move, her legs sore and she ached all over. But she felt gooseflesh erupting on her skin, warmth soon pooling down in her nether regions, and her cheeks grew hot.

"You're a virgin, dear Mimosa. I can see that now – you've never truly had anyone to claim you, to make you their own. Such a shame; for a human, you do look _**ravishing**_."

She felt her face turn red, looking away, embarrassed, shutting her eyes tightly. She never really thought about sex, as there were much bigger things to worry about.

Not even when she was near Asta, Klaus, or Yuno, did she want to sleep with them. She wanted to wait until she was married, married to someone she loved.

Good God, no, he wouldn't-

"Y-You wouldn't?!"

Without saying a word, the Devil pinned her to the ground by her shoulders, a grin growing on his face, a cruel, wicked grin.

"Oh, _yes_ , sweet one, I _would_. Here I have a virgin just waiting to be deflowered- _**perfect**_."

She couldn't move, her body seizing up, and she was in too much pain to even sit up. Tears began to prick her eyes, but the warmth gathering down there betrayed her.

" **Ensnare**."

Just as The Devil uttered that word, the floor reverberated under Mimosa. She then turned her head to see twin shadowy vines emerge from the ground, wrapping around both her wrists, digging into her skin. Her breath hitched, straining against the bonds, writhing, turning, but to no avail.

"Wha-what the?! Let me go, let me go!"

Mimosa suddenly stilled when she felt clawed hands grasp at her thighs, spreading them open, tearing off her trousers and her undergarments in one quick slice. She shrieked, trying to pull away in vain, but he was too strong for her, and she felt completely numb as his sharp claws wandered near her nether regions.

His black wings shrouded the last sign of light from her, so she could only see his crimson eyes glistening with malicious, lustful intent.

" **Submit, little one** _ **.**_ "

The Devil then slid one of his fingers deeply in and out, long, slow, and Mimosa grunted at the invading digit, perhaps a little bit of blood, the unfamiliar discomfort too much to handle, her chest heaving in panic. The discomfort soon faded as it kept moving in and out of her, and Mimosa's hips were unconsciously beginning to hitch back and forth, pushing back greedily to meet his hand. She was lost in sensation, enough to let The Devil to continue, stroking and touching and pressing until he found the spot that made Mimosa tremble. When he slipped a second finger in alongside the first and crooked them gently just so, her breath hitched, just before he pulled his fingers away from her flesh. She whined, pitched low, right at the back of her throat, from the loss of the creature's fingers, despite her better judgement.

He licked his fingers that were dripping with her juices, his long tongue wrapping around them, almost akin to the painting on a living canvas. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of her arousal. He wasn't done yet, not by a long shot – he already got a taste of her, but he needed more, and she didn't have a say in it at all.

"I _knew_ you would be perfect for this," he told her. "As soon as I saw you, I knew."

She was refusing vehemently in her actions, but her body had betrayed her, as her maidenhood was pink and wet with arousal, and he leaned in closely, his tongue rough and long as it penetrated the soft folds of her flesh. She hissed and thrashed, letting out a sob as his claws began to travel up her chest, grasping both her breasts, groping them, squeezing them painfully. She seized up and clenched her fists when she felt his tongue between her delicate folds, lapping and reaching deep inside her silken walls. Her body was wracking with low sobs, her eyes shut tight, wishing with all her strength that this weren't happening. It started to feel good, in spite of herself, as heat began to pool in her, from where he kept penetrating her with his tongue, her breathing ragged and shaky.

The Devil knew he could play with her like this for hours, just touching her and watching her react, watching her cry, but it wouldn't be enough.

Not nearly, not at all.

He didn't go to all this trouble just to scare her.

No, she shouldn't be enjoying this, being violated by this monster by his snake-like tongue. He was claiming her – it was inhumane! But she couldn't help but arch into his touch, his clawed hands marking her arms, cuts born from hate and lust. His tongue flicked past her sensitive clit, lightly licking the throbbing nub, her legs threatened to buckle away, and tears brimmed in her eyes. Seeing her almost begging in uttering desperate moans, his tongue lifted past her clit and soon twirled in her walls with long, hungry strokes, reaching for the sensitive spot and stroking against it.

Mimosa kept her eyes shut, her vision blurring, but she knew that The Devil felt so satisfied, so smug about arousing her, even when she knew this was wrong, keeping her in place, under his control. She gritted her teeth, so hard that they could crack; sweat and blood began to intermingle on her face. Her chest heaved before she felt something begin to rise in her, the Word Devil's tongue too greedy and too cruel for her to handle. Her breathing began to quicken as she soon arched into his sharp mouth, the wave of pleasure encroaching, rising, rising, and then snapped into two, rushing over her.

Mimosa let out a choked scream as she reached the glorious pinnacle, her muscles tightening over his raiding tongue, breaking the fragile barrier of her virginity, wave of undulating slick and smooth skin.

Shaking and shuddering, she rode the release of her clenching flesh as she flooded his mouth with a deluge of her juices.

"Oh-Oh, g-god…." She choked out as the vines released her bruised wrists, retreating back into the ground.

She wrapped her arms around herself, bucking and catching her breath, panting, hearing The Devil chuckle in satisfaction as he pulled away from her.

" _Oh yesssss_ , you taste _delicious_ , just as I thought. You simply couldn't resist, my dear, falling into the deepest pits of pleasure and despair." The creature gloated, his mouth coated in her wet juices, licking his lips like the sweetest nectar.

Mimosa recoiled in disgust, even as the blissful release began to fade.

"Go…go to hell."

"There's no need for that; _**you're mine now**_."

Mimosa's cry burned at her throat, but there was no sound to be heard, tears blurring her vision and darkness pulling her down, never letting her go.

She then awoke with a start, breathing heavy. It took her a moment to get her bearings, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep.

In the dim morning sunlight filtering through her curtains, she eyed her familiar bedroom, reassuring herself she was still in her own bed, in her own nightgown. She lifted a shaking hand to her face, and felt wet tears streaming down.

Mimosa then looked down her arms, rubbing her wrists, and her eyes traveled upwards.

Fear, shock, and terror gripped her heart.

There were two rivulets of blood running down, staining her nightgown, claw marks marring her flesh.

" **I'll see you soon, little girl** _."_


End file.
